


一見鍾情的幾種可能

by frostbitethecure



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitethecure/pseuds/frostbitethecure
Summary: 在最不可能一見鍾情的場所，一見鍾情的幾種可能。
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi, 山雲
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主配對山雲，現代架空牙醫設定，除雲雀是黑道(!?)太子外，其餘彭哥列黨眾都是牙醫。

這個下午，對彭哥列牙醫診所來說一如往常。  
從落地窗外可以看見內部的隔間內分別放著兩張診療床，漆成白色的櫃檯旁邊，地上有用巧拼拼成的兒童遊戲區；日光燈管從上方明亮的打下，將這間小小的診所照的相當明亮。  
這是並盛町唯一的一家牙醫。彭氏牙醫診所熟知自己的使命，一肩擔綱起全町居民的牙齒保健守護者；不但會定期到學校幫學生們做檢查，每個月也會在固定時間舉行為社區老年人免費看診的服務性活動。  
現在是下午三點，剛結束看診的小孩被媽媽牽了出來，而下一位預約的客人還沒有出現。  
「呀──下一位客人是今天第一次來欸！」等待的空檔，診所裡的黑髮護士用宣告般地語氣向另一位清洗用具的同伴這樣說。  
「耶？居然還有沒有病歷的客人？」將洗好的用具放到一旁的架子上，另一位護士拿出毛巾擦手後，撥開滑到眼前的一綹金色瀏海，湊到黑髮護士旁邊。  
「我看看……嗯、雲雀…恭彌？」  
「對呀對呀就是他，小春再來檢查一次！」黑髮護士快速的將對方念出的名字打在電腦裡，按下搜尋。  
先前已經有搜尋過的記錄，電腦這次很快就做出回應。  
「京子你看──沒有！！！」  
「真的欸！哇！好想知道他是個什麼樣的人！好期待噢！！」京子笑著，和高舉雙手的小春互相擊掌。

「喂喂你們兩個，就算現在沒有客人，還是要極限的工作啊！」一位穿著醫師袍的高大男子從隔間中走出來，邊走邊脫下身上的白袍。  
「對不起醫生─」京子和小春對望一眼，笑嘻嘻的道歉。  
「真是受不了妳們。」  
「別這樣嘛、了平。難得今天的病患比較少，讓小春京子她們休息一下也好。」另一位男子從隔間裡走出來，拿起京子剛洗好的杯子裝水。  
「山本醫生你也這樣認為嗎？」小春大大的眼睛裡金光閃閃。「跟你說跟你說，小春剛剛發現下一位預約的病患是初診噢！」  
「哦？」山本也來了興趣，拿著杯子擠到櫃檯裡面。  
「雲雀恭彌？好特別的名字。」他轉頭和了平說：「你要不要也來看一看？是沒有來過的客人。」  
「可惜─我三點半要和可樂尼洛教練會面，只好說PASS。」了平已經換好衣服，正從櫃子裡拿出自己的背包。  
「不過山本你的看診時間不是也到了嗎？三點。」  
山本聳聳肩膀：「反正骸也還沒來，我就結束這位再走。」  
「好，那這個機會就讓給你囉，幸運小子！」  
「OK。」山本爽快的答應。「練習要加油。」  
「加油噢大哥！」  
了平推開門，轉身對眾人比個大拇指。  
「當然！這次也會極限地練習！！」

雲雀站在不遠處，見高大的男子離開後，抬頭再確認一次上面的招牌：彭哥列牙醫診所。  
「……」  
他沉下臉，覺得有點不可靠。

在護士小姐過度熱切的注視下，雲雀黑著臉放下筆，將填好的初診資料交給對方。  
她快速的接過，用那雙眼睛從上到下掃了一遍，然後雙手快速的在鍵盤上輸入資料，全程中那副近乎飢渴似的表情，讓雲雀背部莫名起了一陣寒意。  
輸入完資料後，護士小姐終於抬起頭，頰邊興奮似的泛紅。  
「這樣就可以了，雲雀先生！您的診療室在右邊，主治醫師是山本醫生，他已經在等您了！」她說，遞給他東西的手微微的顫抖。  
「因為您是第一次來，所以進去時，請將您的病歷表交給山本醫生！」  
背後的寒意還在持續；雲雀頷首接過那張剛剛自己填好的表格，走進右邊的隔間。  
他進去時，一名金髮護士正將塑膠杯放到漱口台上，笑意盈盈的和坐在圓椅上的白袍男人說話。  
男人背對著雲雀在回應護士的話題，溫和的聲音，讓人不用看到臉就覺得他在笑。  
想必就是櫃檯那名護士提到的山本醫生了，雲雀想。  
「是雲雀先生嗎？」金髮護士率先注意到他，用滿是笑意的臉說：「請坐，我們已經都準備好了喔！」這時雲雀稍稍安心了一點，至少這名護士態度明顯正常的多。

躺上診療床、將病歷表交給對方後，雲雀終於可以從正面觀察這個叫做山本的男人。  
與早些時候離開診所的那個男人相比，他的肩膀並沒有那麼寬；劍眉點綴在有些稜角、卻不過分尖瘦的臉上，些微帶笑的溫和表情和剛才聽到的聲音相當搭配。唯一和牙醫師形象不合的，就是他修長的手指和手掌上，四處分布著粗糙的繭。  
雲雀最後的視線，停留在胸前的名牌上。  
金色的名牌反著光，黑色正楷體清楚寫著：山本 武。

山本讀完病歷，正想以閒聊做開頭，卻發現對方出神的打量自己。  
「看完了嗎？」他失笑的問。  
雲雀猛然回神，一下就對上山本的眼睛，然後不意外的發現，男人的眼神和眉毛一樣，都帶著劍氣。  
「完了。」雲雀回答，沒注意到自己的口氣有點頂撞。  
將病歷放到一邊，山本並不在意。  
「好，那我們就開始吧。」拉起下巴的口罩，他降下椅子，相當習慣地將把頭頂上的燈拉到正上方。  
「牙齒有什麼問題嗎？」他問，完全是醫師的專業口氣。  
「……」  
「之前有在別的地方看過嗎？」  
「……」  
「要洗牙？有蛀牙？還是牙周的問題？」  
「……」怒。  
「啊哈哈哈哈哈，那我知道了，這次就先檢查吧！」

將弱點主動暴露、並且在陌生的目光專注注視之下，短短十分鐘的時間，雲雀覺得像是一個小時。  
因此，當山本說「牙齒都很健康，沒有問題」並將椅子升起來的時候，他不免有種鬆口氣的感覺。  
兩人走回前面的櫃檯，山本拿起筆在雲雀的病歷上書寫。  
「口腔內的狀況都非常好，只要注意清潔，半年回來檢查一次就可以了。」山本放下筆，將病歷交給小春。  
「嗯。」儘管知道半年後回來檢查的機率不大，但雲雀還是從嘴裡應了一聲，然後再度緊閉嘴巴。  
小春伸出雙手，將病歷收進櫃子裡，轉身對雲雀說：「放心，雲雀先生！小春確實收到了！下次您來之前，小春一～下子就可以把雲雀先生的資料找出來噢！」  
或許是將對方的沉默當成被嚇到的反應，山本大笑著一掌蓋上小春的頭，另一手對雲雀做出抱歉的手勢。「不好意思，這ㄚ頭一直都是這個樣子，如果嚇到你真是抱歉。」  
雖然心裡曉得自己沒有驚嚇這樣的情緒出現，但雲雀認為沒有多加解釋的必要；反正這間牙醫他可能只會來這麼一次。  
「冷靜一點啊、下次。」看雲雀的身影消失在玻璃門外，山本對小春說。「如果妳反應太激動、反而給人家帶來心理創傷怎麼辦啊？」  
小春嘟起嘴巴：「亂講！小春才不會這樣呢！而且，山本醫生難道不會覺得雲雀先生的氣質很特別，想要多認識一下嗎？」  
「嗯──特別啊。這麼說也是呢……噗！」山本摸著下巴回想，然後突然笑了出來。  
「沒什麼，突然想到好笑的事情而已。」看到小春困惑的表情，山本揮揮手，趕緊走到診所的櫃子前面。  
他強忍住笑意，把白色袍子掛回櫃子裡。  
那位雲雀恭彌，自己幫他看牙的時候，眼睛一直都睜得開開的，連眨都不眨；向上翹的鳳眼一直盯著某一點，偶爾也會盯著自己。那個表情……  
「……還真是可愛呢！」低下頭，山本忍不住笑出聲來。

身為一位新水優渥、長相佳、年輕又有大好前途的男人，山本武並沒有因此而沾沾自喜。  
相反的，和下班後的娛樂比起來，他的工作或許還有趣的多。  
每天三點，山本下班後都會到住家附近的超市逛一圈，因為他都自己下廚；到家後不過四點出頭。趁著天黑前的這段時間，他會換上道服去練劍，或和鄰居的小孩來場棒球賽；他同時是社區成人棒球隊的第四強棒。晚上的時間，除了坐在椅子上讀最新一期的醫學雜誌之外，他也會幫公寓的鄰居做牙齒檢查。  
總是大方、開朗的性格，讓山本在社區的評價非常好，沒有人不喜歡他，甚至有人私下稱呼他為「完美先生」。而最重要的一點，就是這位「完美先生」身邊都沒有人陪伴；就算有，也都是牙醫診所的同僚。  
對於完美先生的私生活，女孩子們當然非常好奇。

「女朋友啊……你是說山本醫生嗎？」面對一群好奇的女高中生提出的問題，小春歪頭想答案。  
「京子，妳知道嗎？山本醫生的女朋友？」  
「嗯……我好像也沒有聽他提起過欸。」京子思考一陣，帶著歉意回答。  
「啊！小春知道了！是劍道吧！劍道！」小春拍一下手。  
京子恍然大悟：「啊，那棒球也……」  
「真是的。那種東西，也能算是女朋友嗎？」伴隨著彷彿可以魅惑人心的中低音，剛結束看診的六道骸從後面出現。  
用責備似的眼光掃兩人一眼，右手優雅的挑起筆，他傾身靠在櫃檯上書寫病歷。  
「那麼英子小姐，您右下方的臼齒咬合面，今天我已經補好了。如果有需要的話，您可以預約時間來洗牙，當然還是我來幫您服務。」放下筆，骸抬頭對病患微微一笑。  
頓時一陣抽氣聲響起，六道骸立刻被那群來問山本話題的女孩給包圍住了。  
「抱歉、小姐們，我還有下一位客人。」看到眾人沉醉的模樣，骸滿意的笑了。如果用聲音就可以殺人，那麼第一名的寶座，他可是很有自信稱霸的。  
「不過，我可以跟你們說，山本醫生和我一樣，現在都沒有心思交女朋友喔。」  
離去前，他再度回頭，留給眾少女一個俊美的45度角側臉，眼睛還暗示性地眨了一下。  
於是隔天，六道骸壓下「完美先生」山本武，儼然成為家家戶戶茶餘飯後討論話題的主流。

結束看診的那天傍晚，晚風很涼；雲雀靠在窗戶邊看庭院的日式造景。  
本想和著入秋的晚風小憩一陣，卻在閉上眼睛那刻，突然地想到那位帶著劍氣的男人，以及胸前金色名牌上那三個字：山本武。

雖然這男人穿著象徵醫生的白袍，但還是藏不住從他眼裡散發出、那股令人感到壓迫的鋒芒。況且他佈滿厚繭的雙手，其沉穩以及乾燥的程度；讓雲雀確信，如果單握那些儀器，就算握個一百年也不可能會到達那種程度。  
一個意象猛然闖入腦海，和山本的殘像重疊：進鞘的刀。  
雲雀倏地睜開眼睛。  
沒錯，山本武給他的感覺，就像是一把進鞘的刀。  
在刀鞘內，刀不會顯露其鋒利，但一旦出了鞘，萬夫莫敵。  
而山本武畢竟不是刀，也沒有鞘，所以他沒有辦法完美地掩蓋住他身上的劍氣。  
真是令人在意的男人。  
若不是家裡那位家庭醫師請辭，他或許根本就不會知道這個有趣的男人。  
微揚起唇線，雲雀略帶期待的笑了。

公寓裡，山本翹著腳看最新一期的醫學期刊。  
近乎無聲的空間，可以聽到隔壁電視上相聲節目的聲音，山本讀完最後一行，手中的期刊再翻過一頁。  
平時的夜裡他多半都這樣過，當別人問起也是如實以告。  
夜生活單調這點，是他絕對不會去在意的事情。

身為一名準牙醫師，山本在很早的時候，就已經知道人不能光注意外在。  
就算是外表再光鮮亮麗的女人，都有可能會得到讓牙齦潰爛的牙周病；開口撲鼻而來的惡臭，讓分數就算扣到零分還嫌不夠。所以當其他科系的朋友哈美女到直流口水時，山本都在看對方露出的牙齒和牙齦。  
他還是可以和女人做愛，只是從不親吻；他高超的技巧已經可以完全擺平那些，將親吻視為親密接觸、身心一體代表的女人：只要給她們更強烈的刺激就可以──而這對他來說再簡單不過。  
畢業開始工作之後，這種情況更明顯。  
所有進到診所、不認識的男人或女人在他眼裡都一樣是牙齒病痛下的犧牲者，小春拿出的病歷、診療床上每一口張開的嘴巴，就是他們代表的第一印象。山本不去注意他們的臉，就算聽到有印象的名字，也都只是記得對方牙齒的問題。  
而今天來的那位雲雀恭彌，可能是他工作這麼多年以來的例外。  
儘管山本不曾只一次的認為，牙醫是最不可能對人一見鍾情的行業，但對方氣質之特別，讓自己的確想要多認識他一點。

兩個人都沒想到再見面的時間會來的如此之快。

三天後的下午，雲雀連同草壁一起，正在辦完事情要回家的路上。  
他們同時聽見了一聲響亮的撞擊，然是小孩淒厲的哭聲。  
雲雀不想管；小鬼向來不在他的清除範圍之內，況且又是一個騎腳踏車自己撞到電線杆的小鬼，這種程度的愚蠢再怎麼樣他都不屑管教。  
偏偏好友草壁哲矢卻是一個疼愛弟弟的好哥哥類型，所以當他看到滿嘴鮮血的小男孩，惻隱之心油然生起，自告奮勇送小孩去找醫生檢查。  
草壁要護送小鬼去看牙、雲雀一個人回家這倒是無所謂，不過兩人才剛剛分頭走，雲雀的手機鈴聲就響了起來。  
接起電話，對方用極短的一個問句破題；草壁不知道牙醫該怎麼去。

聽到推門聲，在櫃台下整理病歷的小春趕緊站起來：「下午好！咦咦咦──這不是雲雀先生嗎？您又要來看診了嗎？」  
雲雀稍稍側身，讓抱著小孩的草壁進到診所裡。  
「難、難道這位是傳說中那位……雲雀先生的小孩！！！」小春猛吸一口氣，伸手摀住嘴巴。  
「小春，發生什麼……啊！雲雀先生，這位是…」京子頓了兩秒，一副恍然大悟的神情。「啊，是您家公子吧？怎麼滿嘴都是血呢？得趕快找醫生來才行！醫生！」  
草壁看兩位護士的特異行為看到有點發愣，轉頭才發現雲雀直視著某一處，似乎沒有那麼在意；或是說根本沒在聽。  
「恭先生，這邊我來就可以，您可以先回去了。」草壁說。  
「無所謂。」雲雀盯著右邊的隔間。  
無所謂，反正他只想看山本武。

「醫生，快，在櫃台那邊。」京子聲音從隔間裡傳出來。  
山本很快就出現，看見雲雀和草壁兩人，他馬上摘下口罩打招呼。  
「你們好，請問有什麼事情？」雖然剛結束一位病人，而且男孩的哭泣聲相當響亮，山本的聲音還是帶笑，感覺相當游刃有餘。  
「山本醫生──」小春搶在兩人之前說話，眼睛淚汪汪地閃爍。「這孩子、雲雀先生的小孩撞到牙齒了。」  
山本這時已經走到櫃檯前檢察草壁抱著的小孩，聽到小春這樣說的時候，他驚訝地抬頭看了雲雀一眼，然後再度低下頭。  
「這孩子還沒換牙，所以比較好處理。」簡單地看過之後，山本抬頭，把沾血的衛生紙丟到小春手上的垃圾桶。「請問一下，這是你的小孩嗎？」這句話問的對象是草壁。  
「不是。」草壁回答。  
「也不是雲雀先生的小孩吧？」雲雀沒回答。  
「嗯，那最好還是去找這孩子的爸媽來。」山本說，聲音有點快活。「因為我們也沒見過這小孩，所以你們把遇見他的地方告訴我們的護士小姐。小春，妳打電話連絡那附近的居民，看有沒有人知道。」  
「既然知道不是雲雀先生的小孩，所以小春復活了！沒有問題！山本醫生。」  
京子帶著病人從隔間走出來：「山本醫生，這邊可以使用了。」  
「知道了。請你先抱這孩子進去，請小心把他放到椅子上。」他轉頭對草壁說，然後看向雲雀。  
「麻煩你就先坐一下，渴的話旁邊有茶水。」山本戴上京子給的塑膠手套。「我很快就會出來。」

對於小孩，山本應付起來如魚得水。  
連哄了幾聲，山本很快就把男孩滿嘴的血清乾淨，評估口腔內的實際情形究竟為何。  
監護人不在的情況，醫生不能自行為沒有足夠判斷能力的病患進行診治；但也不能讓男孩帶著痛苦乾等。於是山本便吩咐京子打開電視，放診所買的假面超人DVD，自己也摘下口罩一起看。  
效果相當好。  
因為當草壁帶著男孩的家長出現時，男孩果真忘記牙齒疼痛，看電視看的目不轉睛。  
「抱歉，因為孩子還小，我需要得到你們的許可才能做一些事情，像是拔牙。」  
山本帶著歉意這樣說，並請男孩張開嘴巴，開始將男孩口腔內的情況，詳述告知他的父母。

飲水機旁邊小小的圓形魚缸裡，有兩隻金魚。一紅一黑，像是從夏日祭典撈金魚攤子裡撈起來的那種。  
看金魚看到發睏，雲雀打個呵欠，單手撐住頭。  
剛剛看到草壁帶著兩個人進來，應該就是小鬼的父母。  
再打一個呵欠，手掌勉強才能把嘴巴遮住。  
應該至少要再等個半小時吧，如果說要等監護人到才可以拔牙的話。  
乾脆睡一下吧。  
雲雀昏沉的想。

向身後的家長等人點個頭，山本升起椅子，摘下口罩，結束男孩的看診。  
將頻頻道謝的父母和小孩交給草壁應付，山本走到櫃檯，拿起自己的杯子，示意小春去幫京子的忙。  
本想裝水來喝，結果轉個彎到等候區，就看到雲雀上半身全部靠在飲水機上，頭差一點碰到魚缸。  
山本先把魚缸放到飲水機上──不到十公分的距離，讓他覺得太過危險──最後才放杯子，按下按鈕裝水。  
帶著興味，他邊喝水邊打量熟睡中的雲雀。  
_閉著眼睛也很可愛啊。_  
山本笑著，忍不住伸手去摸雲雀的眼角。  
或許是感覺到山本手指的粗糙感，睡夢中的雲雀些微皺起眉頭，卻沒有醒來。  
手指移到上方，山本輕輕撫平雲雀眉間的皺摺，意外地發現對方眉頭居然越皺越緊。  
趕緊收手遮住嘴巴，對方太過可愛的反應，讓他害怕自己下一秒就會笑出聲來。  
擦掉眼裡笑出的眼淚，山本再度回頭看的時候，映入眼簾的是雲雀微張的嘴唇。  
像有一股難以抵抗的魔力引導，當山本回過神來時，自己的手已經摸上雲雀的唇瓣。  
雲雀的嘴唇太軟，彷彿一按手指就會陷下去；白皙的臉上，只有嘴唇這一處隨著他手指的觸碰而稍微變的鮮紅。  
誘人的鮮紅。  
無法遏止住心中那股叫囂的慾望。山本傾上前，輕輕吻上雲雀的艷紅的嘴唇。

只有一下下。  
因為他馬上就意識到自己做了什麼。  
左邊胸口裡躍動不已的感覺，山本咕嚕喝下一大口水。  
這種反應，如果不是一時的鬼迷心竅，那就是……  
「心動了啊…」  
從他第一次幫雲雀看診、對方總是睜著眼睛的時候，自己就有點心動了啊。

雙手握住杯子，山本看一眼依舊沉睡的雲雀，伸手摀住自己的眼。


	2. Chapter 2

番外1. 未完待續

剛過一點，山本才剛要熟睡，放在床頭櫃上的手機就開始響個不停。

從棉被中掙扎地探出頭，他單手抓起手機，直接打開機蓋「喂」了一聲。

『是我。』

一聽到聲音，山本瞬間清醒：「老師？！」

「老師！你現在在哪裡？發生什麼事了嗎？」山本挺身坐起來，對著手機及時通訊螢幕上頭出現、自己那位多年前就不見人影的恩師，慌張地丟出一堆問號。

『我過得很好，現在人在義大利。』儘管畢業多年，但螢幕上的男人並未顯現老態。『這次打電話給你，是因為我離開日本之前，有一個工作沒有完成交接的動作。』

山本啊了一聲，尷尬的流下幾滴汗。

他的這位老師向來隨性，當年第一次上他課的時候，山本就著實的體驗到這點；那大概是八年前，自己那時才剛滿二十歲。

大學時期的山本在保守派師長的眼裡，幾乎被歸類到問題學生一類：流氓、政客、高知識分子等三教九流的交友圈；上課遲到、翹課、打瞌睡、偏偏每學年都是前三名；實務的表現零失誤、傑出的不像個學生。

對於這些教授的開導，山本並不當一回事；選課時他也不會刻意不選這些教授的課，只是他會先看看有沒有其他更好的選擇。

那年就是這樣。有一門新開的修選課叫做病患心理學，授課的是他沒有聽過的教授。

山本不知道病患的心情有什麼好懂的，他讀牙醫，病患要看牙就看牙，要怎樣就怎樣，頂多牙痛所以心情會差一點；不過正好是空堂，所以他還是選了。

第一節上課他遲到五分鐘，進教室的時候，座位幾乎都被坐滿，只剩最前面的位置。山本不在意，放了書包就坐下。

在五分鐘後，教授帶著書進教室。

他是一位黑色頭髮的中年男人，下巴有點點鬍渣，眼睛下面的眼袋總讓人覺得他沒睡飽。

「喂！你們！」他一進門，伸手就指幾群在講話的學生圈圈。「我這堂課不是讓你們來玩的。想要點名拿學分然後拍拍屁股走人，門都沒有。」

他單手撐在講桌上：「聽好了，每次上課我都會不定時點名，有期中期末考，還會課堂小考；一學期交四份個人作業，每份至少要兩萬字，其中一份要用英文寫然後上台報告；上課五分鐘沒進教室算遲到，點名兩次沒到就當掉。

「現在，要離開的人、要退選的人，自便。」

一口氣說完，他拉過椅子坐下，低頭看書，當真表明不管。

頓時椅子聲、腳步聲此起彼落。

「喂，山本，你不走？」有人叫他。

山本一向喜歡挑戰，竟然教授開出了如此嚴肅的條件，那如果他就這樣被嚇到、兩手空空的離開，晚上他會睡不著覺的。

所以他轉頭、衝對方一笑，搖搖頭，用嘴型說出「想要上上看」，然後說掰掰揮手。

對方看懂後，皺著眉頭點頭，跟朋友離開。

原本坐滿的教室幾乎全部都空了。

那位教授從書中抬起頭，看著教室剩下的人，咧著嘴巴笑了。

和先前截然不同的表情。

山本一愣。

他離開椅子，屁股坐上講桌，沒睡飽的眼睛對上他。

「…他們剛剛叫你山本吧？」

「是。」

「山本同學，向後找位置坐，你離我太近了。我前面的位置是要留給美麗的女孩的。」教授有點嫌棄似的揮揮手。

『原來是個色鬼啊……』儘管如此，山本還是向後坐了。

「十個人啊…剛好可以開課，很好。」教授數一圈，表情很滿意。「各位好，我是夏馬爾。我這學期不考試也不點名，打鐘後半小時或一小時才會進教室，學期末交一份報告就可以。有問題嗎？」

夏馬爾看一圈。「沒有。好，解散。」

一甩西裝外套，夏馬爾就這麼離開了。

山本確信自己不是唯一傻傻目送夏馬爾離開的人，他也確信自己不是唯一驚艷於夏馬爾淵博學識的人；自己甚至選了夏馬爾當他的畢業論文指導老師。

「所以你是要我幫你遞辭呈？」山本得到結論。

『不用辭呈，但公事上是這樣沒錯。』摸摸下巴，夏馬爾輕鬆的說。『就跟他們說這次我真的不會回去了。嘴巴上說說就可以了。』

**這次。**

「…他們知道你離開嗎？」如果對方連夏馬爾不幹這種事情都不知道，那自己這個傳話的就衰到了。

『放心，不會害你。』夏馬爾擺擺手。『還是說你想去接我的位置？只要會基本的包紮和急救就可以。』

山本搖頭。「不了，我牙醫當的很好。」

『好，那地址你抄一下。』

山本打開抽屜，拿紙筆把夏馬爾唸的地址抄下來。

看對方已經打算結束話題，山本趕緊抓住機會，不作聲色地說：「有問題的話我再打這支電話連絡你。」

螢幕上的夏馬爾眼珠轉了一下。

『如果我接的話。謝啦，山本小子。』語音剛落，通話就被結束了。

對著一片漆黑的螢幕，山本僵坐在床上，有一點不好的預感。

隔天下午三點，山本結束看診後，依循昨晚抄下的地址，沿路按門牌號碼找夏馬爾說的那戶住家。

山本很喜歡牙醫的工作，也沒有打算做家庭醫生這種兼差工作；所以當夏馬爾昨天問要不要接替他位置的這個問題，山本想都不想就立刻拒絕。

尤其是在這種人家做家庭醫生的話。

森嚴高聳的木製大門，門口的馬路一塵不染，院子裡安靜的沒有半點聲音。這種地方住的人，算來算去也只有一百零一種了……

「……是黑道啊。」

將門牌和手抄地址再次比對，山本絕望的發現完全正確。

「夏馬爾你最好沒有騙我啊……」帶著些許對老師的怨念，山本認命地按下了門鈴。

『你好，這裡是雲雀家。』從機械中傳出的男聲低沉卻相當有禮貌。

對著這種東西說話有點不習慣哪……山本抓抓頭，湊上前對著那機器說：「你好，我是山本……」

話說到一半就停住。

等等，剛剛對方說的是…雲雀家。

**雲雀** ？那個 **雲雀** ？ **雲雀恭彌** ？！ **雲雀恭彌的家** ？！！ **黑道** ？！！！

停一停山本武，冷靜下來！

如果真是這個 **雲雀** 家，那 **雲雀恭彌** 住在裡面的機會很大，而且姓 **雲雀** 的人全並盛也只有這一戶；而這剛好表示為什麼他們需要家庭醫生，因為 **雲雀** 家經營的是 **黑道事業** ，他們不能隨便到外面就醫，所以他們才沒有 **雲雀恭彌** 的病歷，而 **那位** **(the)** **雲雀恭彌** 來看牙的時間，剛好和夏馬爾離開日本的時間相符合。所以， **那位** **(the)** **雲雀恭彌** 確實住在這裡沒錯！

太完美了！！山本都要為自己完美的推理鼓掌喝采！

……不過，就算是又怎樣？

就算真是那個讓自己心動的雲雀恭彌，他山本武又能怎樣？

山本苦笑：「好像還真不能怎樣呢，這種單方面的。」

「什麼方面的？」門突然打開，雲雀從裡面走出來，草壁跟在後面。

「啊啊！你好，見面禮請收下！」沒有預料對方來的這麼快，山本趕緊將手中的東西遞上。

「這是什麼東西？」雲雀問。

「不要這麼嫌棄嘛─是壽司噢。因為不知道府上的喜好，所以帶的是綜合的。」山本笑著回答。

「有間八嗎？」

「當然，是綜合的，所以……」

雲雀開口打斷他的話，轉身離開門邊。

「那就進來吧。草壁，叫廚房準備碟子和茶，我要吃間八。」

「不對、是綜合……」

「間八。」

番外2.  發展成愛情的這種可能。

從雲雀家回來的那天晚上，正在沙發上讀雜誌的山本武接到電話。

『來蛤蜊。』直接省略招呼語，骸的開場白每次都很扼要。

「噢，是你啊。我鄰居他們都稱呼你為「迷霧般地美男子」呢。」山本武調侃。

『面對有恩於己的對象的邀請，我建議你現在立刻給我過來。』

捋到虎鬚了。

山本嘆口氣：「馬上到，六道學長。」

酒吧「蛤蜊」坐落在一條死巷。

風水這種東西似乎對這間店沒有什麼拘束力。瞄準上流階層的知識份子，蛤蜊從他們皮夾裡賺到的酒錢，讓老闆從開店那天起，再也不用擔心月收入的問題。

山本也常來這裡，他有時會自己來喝一杯，有時會和診所的同事一起來。今天是個例外。

六道骸是大山本兩屆的醫科學長，兩個人卻沒有因為年紀有明顯的前、後輩關係，或許是因為骸對世俗規範不在意，而山本則是不拘小節的個性使然；不過有時候，骸還是會 **適當地** 行使學長的權利。

「挺快的。」

山本在旁邊坐下的時候，骸看一眼手錶，然後對酒保示意：「給他一杯波本。」

「下一次要約，請提早打電話給我。」反手將外套放在椅背上，山本解開一顆襯衫扣子。

「打擾到你了？」

「我在讀書。」對六道骸這種譏諷的口吻山本沒有生氣，還對送上杯子的酒保道謝。

六道骸看他一眼。

「你再這樣下去，乾脆遁入深山修行練劍去吧。大學時你的名聲可是連 _ 我 _ 都知道呢。」還沒從大學畢業，六道骸就已被業界公認為鬼傑。

山本哈哈一笑。

大學時他的確是很愛玩的人，在保守派的師長眼裡，甚至有一點惡名昭彰。

「你沉寂太久了，差點連我都要以為你身體出了什麼問題。」骸意有所指。

這種誇張的說法讓山本幾乎為之笑倒：「誰給你的小道消息？」

骸聳肩，單手托住下顎。「既然不是如此，何不和我說說那個男孩的事？」

沒預料對方會來這麼一擊，山本差點把酒杯打翻。狼狽之中看到惡友得逞的笑容才知道上當了。

「我輸了，敗給你了。」苦笑著舉起雙手做出投降狀，山本不忘找個機會口頭警告一下：「我告訴你，下次同一招我就會免疫了。」

「希望如此。」骸笑著拿起酒杯。

「我今天上午不是請假嗎？」山本說。「是去了他家。那位雲雀恭彌。」

「不久前來看牙的那位？」見山本點頭，六道骸難得挑眉表示好奇。

「夏馬爾不久前在他們家當家庭醫師，請我去告知他離職的消息。當然我去了之後才知道是雲雀家。」

「嗯。然後呢？」

「沒然後了。」山本的回答相當迅速。

六道骸用極具威脅性的眼神掃他一眼，但山本相當堅持。

「好吧。」骸撥撥頭髮。

山本正打算要回些什麼，酒吧內卻傳出吵架的聲音。

原本只是一小桌口頭上的爭執，最後卻演變成大吼和尖叫，造事者還拿起酒瓶揮舞，把上前勸架的人都嚇壞了。

「劣質的酒後戲碼。」骸繼續喝酒，連頭都懶的轉。

被尖叫聲吵得受不了，山本轉頭看。

情況像是一對情侶在吵架；一男一女隔著圓桌互相咒罵。雙方都還很年輕，穿著時髦欠缺穩重，想必是哪戶錢人家的敗家子女吧。

從某種意義上來說，他覺得這兩人還挺配的。

吵架聲越來越大，原本不以為意的酒客開始議論紛紛，有些人甚至決定要離開。

想不到那群吵架的情侶竟然轉換了戰場，從原本的桌子換到門邊；女人想要走，男人拖著酒瓶堵住門口，順道擋住了一堆想要離開的人。

「…真吵。」山本撐著頭。

骸卻完全不受影響：「再一杯一樣的。」他示意酒保。

酒保關注情侶吵架所以沒有聽到，骸很有耐心的又說了一次，但是那臉色不管怎樣都覺得帶有殺氣。

山本往旁邊看，全酒吧裡面的客人，只剩他們兩個一臉事不關己。

大家都太不冷靜了。

他悻悻然的回頭，繼續喝酒。

_ 人還真是容易被搧動哪…… _

爭執的聲音已經到了不堪入耳的地步，男子揚言要自焚，一個中年男子想要奪門而出，卻被男人一掌打倒在地上。

向後伸個懶腰，山本向後推開椅子站起來。

『要去？』骸用眼神問他。

「嗯啊。」山本點頭，捲起袖子。「心情不太好呢。」

「喂喂、」骸叫住他，眼裡閃過一道紅光。「這裡不是球場，別想拿球棒揮棒啊。」

聽出他話中的意思，山本了然的笑了：「酒瓶瓶頸可不好握啊。……你不去嗎？」

骸語氣中帶有不屑：「我去的話，那人渣還要活嗎？」

山本搔搔臉：「啊、也是。」

仗著身高的優勢，山本很快就走到最前面，和拿酒瓶的男人相距大約十步遠。

「先生，把酒瓶放下吧。」他帶著笑容，雙手在胸前擺出投降的手勢。「如果繼續這樣下去，你的面子可是會丟光的呢。」

對這個莫名其妙出現的傢伙，男子停下揮舞酒瓶的動作，似乎是對山本的出現感到困惑。

「就這樣對了嘛。不停下來的話，明天在上流人士的圈子裡，就會流傳著『某某人昨晚在蛤蜊裡和女朋友吵架』諸如此類的醜聞哪。」山本姿勢不變，慢慢移動腳步走近對方。

最後，他試探性的問：「你不想見到這樣的情況發生吧？」

有那麼一瞬間，男子就要放下酒瓶，而那時山本的距離和他不到四步。

山本緊盯住對方的動作；對方內心已經動搖，只要時機一到，他就有把握可以奪下對方手中的酒瓶。

就在大家都安靜下來、期待山本讓他們脫離險境的這刻，男子身後的大門被打開了。

酒吧眾人通通傻在原地。過一會，大家才慢慢將欽佩的眼神投向山本，以為這是他想出來的兩面包夾策略；甚至有人從後方拍他的背，低聲說好。

山本乾笑。他一點都好不起來。

事實上，他根本沒有料到會這樣。有人進來是他意料外的事情，而且這個人，居然還是早上自己還去過他家的那位──

那個人本要踏進門，察覺狀況不對，翻覆的桌子、地上玻璃杯碎屑、圍成一圈的驚慌客人和手拿酒瓶的男子，只需一眼就可以猜出發生什麼事。

「我們這裡不接待瘋狗，要吵架就出去。」鳳眼一掃，他冷冷的開口。

**──雲雀恭彌……**

山本頭一歪，下巴差點掉到地上。

_ 想不到這個人，講話竟然這麼狠啊…… _

然後他回神正視眼前的局面，笑容從乾笑變成苦笑。

_ 啊啊，這樣的話，那剛才的努力就都白費了…… _

原本快要放棄的男人又被激怒了，他再度拿起酒瓶，突然一個轉身，用粗壯的手臂挾持雲雀，嘴裡不清不楚的嚷嚷；從動作推測應該是想要拿瓶子打爆雲雀的頭。

沒有人敢動一下，山本也不敢；兩人身材差距太大，如果男人動手的話，那雲雀的下場可能真的會很慘。

『嘖、只能報警了……』很不情願地，山本伸手去掏褲子里的手機。

「……好臭。酒品真差。」

山本停下動作，難以置信地看著說話的人。

他相信雲雀恭彌不是笨蛋，除非是有什麼策略，否則不會出言激怒對方；但現在的情況對他實在太不利了。

「放開我，不然你有得好受。」雲雀轉頭，對著挾持自己的男人這樣說。

男人哈哈一笑，絲毫不將他的話放在耳裡。

雲雀瞇起眼。

他才沒有耐心陪這群無能的草食動物繼續看戲，再說這瘋子根本不把自己放在眼裡；這樣一切都好辦。

反手從衣袖中露出拐子，他彎起手肘直擊男人的腹部。

_ 耶──還以為真是隻溫柔的小鳥呢……。 _

看到男人痛的倒在地上，而雲雀游刃有餘、將拐子收回衣袖裡面的輕鬆模樣，山本聳聳肩膀，事情反正應該也差不多要結束，放進褲子口袋裡的手乾脆不掏出來了。

_ 啊，不過，出乎意外的嬌小呢，那個雲雀恭彌。身高大約一六五、還是一七零？ _

單純為了確認身高 ( 其實這個理由連他自己都有點懷疑 ) ，山本再朝雲雀所在的方向看過去。

這一看，正好看見男人從地上站起來，隔空對著雲雀舉起酒瓶。

「快跑！雲雀！！」山本大喊。

雲雀正在和其他客人說話，沒有聽到山本的聲音，而男人就在這時候丟出酒瓶。

_ 該死！ _

眼看酒瓶就要砸中雲雀的後腦，山本一咬牙，直接向雲雀所站的地方衝過去。

酒瓶落下之時，他已經抱住雲雀的腰，兩人撲倒在地上。

骸早已不自覺的站了起來，目睹山本搶到雲雀身邊、攔腰拉下他的模樣，一時也目瞪口呆：

「那笨蛋…滑什麼壘啊…」

「嗚哇……好險…」山本捂著腦袋，發現酒瓶落在頭頂前方，難得一次他也覺得自己命大。

雲雀推開山本從地上爬起來。低垂著臉，鮮血一滴、兩滴的落在地上。

酒瓶早一步落地，幾片玻璃碎屑就在山本將他撲倒的時候，劃過他的臉。

「欸，你傷口……」山本一急，伸手拉住雲雀肩膀。

雲雀狠狠瞪了山本一眼，打掉他的手：「少碰我，粗魯的棒球狂。」然後就到大門，和警察講解情況。

_ 警察？ _

山本皺眉。

大門邊，酒醉、動粗還涉嫌殺人的男子被兩名警察左右押上車；雲雀身上鬆鬆的白襯衫，被夜風吹得鼓脹。

山本走到自己位置拿起外套，正好看到友人的手機放在桌上，六道骸將手指放在唇上，給自己一個神祕的笑。

酒吧裡三三兩兩，被掃了興致的客人已經走的差不多了，犯人也被載走，門口只剩下一輛警車，和雲雀的例行問話已經到了尾聲。

將酒吧大門帶上，山本裝做沒看到雲雀殺人的視線，自動將外套披在對方瘦弱的肩膀上，警察寫完筆錄，兩人一起目送警車離開。

「我不知道你是這間店的少東。」山本說。不過，是這樣的話，也難怪沒有他的病歷了；這種富豪人家，一定都有家庭醫生。

「你不知道的可多了。」雲雀視線不動，好像還在回味警車的車尾燈。

「我救了你一命。你打算怎麼回報我？」山本也沒動，不過話題轉了。

「你想聽到什麼答案？」雲雀面無表情，淡淡地掃他一眼。

山本歪頭想一下：「這個嘛──以身相許？」

側過臉，雲雀微抬起雙手：「你再靠近一步，就咬殺。」

「好啦、開玩笑、開玩笑。」山本笑著打哈哈，手指比比自己的臉。「傷口還會痛嗎？」

對方死纏爛打的態度太過明顯，雲雀皺起眉頭。

「不關你這牙醫的閒事。」他一口拒絕對方，把肩膀上的外套丟回給山本。

「欸，雲雀恭彌。」

「？」

雲雀剛要回頭，卻被山本以迅雷不及掩耳的速度壓制在牆壁上。

「沒有人教過你對人要有禮貌嗎？恭彌少爺？」山本的聲音帶笑，但眼睛卻沒有。

緊壓住雲雀的肩膀，山本察覺對方的骨架果真如外表上看起來纖細，白皙的頸項警戒地繃緊，望著自己的眼神裡沒有半絲畏懼，甚至還帶著傲氣。

他明白，雲雀不會因此畏懼，自尊心不允許他如此。

巷子外，車聲呼嘯而過。兩人就維持著這樣的姿勢，誰都沒有開口。

最後，是山本先放棄。

「抱歉，是我失態了。」他說，鬆開自己的手，退一步開出條件。

「這樣吧。你剛剛被玻璃劃過嘴巴了吧？讓我這個專業人士看一下，然後我就走。」

雲雀想快一點擺脫這個男人好回家睡覺；儘管只是一下，他最後還是點了頭。

得到首肯，山本彎下身，手指直接碰觸對方嘴唇。

接觸的那刻，山本的手向來乾燥的手竟然有點出汗。

雲雀的嘴唇太軟，彷彿一按手指就會陷下去；白皙的臉上，只有嘴唇這一處隨著他手指的觸碰而稍微變的鮮紅。

誘人的鮮紅。

一瞬間，山本腦袋中突然浮現雲雀全身赤裸、如玉般的肌膚泛著潮紅，儘管狼狽，眼神卻依舊倨傲的景像；下腹沒由來的傳來一陣炙熱。

事後，山本獨自回想。

當時就差那麼一點，如果再鬼迷心竅一點，也許他就會將眼前這名男子壓倒在地上，然後從背後欺上他，放肆吸允對方優美的頸項。他會好好享受對方承受痛苦和愉悅的表情，聽進所有的喘息、呻吟、及每一次變換動作時，帶著驚訝的輕微鼻息，然後狠狠地進入他…………

一連串汽車喇叭聲硬生生插進山本腦海，他瞬間睜大眼，立刻縮回放在雲雀唇上的手。

「傷口沒有很深。」在眨眼的剎那，他立刻變回日常的山本武，儘管額上冒出細汗，但說話的語氣和平時完全沒有兩樣。

雲雀毫無懷疑的走了，依舊單薄的白色背影讓人想幫他取暖。

直到對方身影消失在轉角，山本才搖晃地靠在牆壁上。

「搞什麼啊……」

他仰起頭，看入無盡黑暗的夜空，自嘲地閉起眼：「還真是心動了哪、這次……」

**Author's Note:**

> 多年前舊文，當時寫得很隨興，番外是最喜歡的部分。  
> 文筆的部分沒有修飾，多謝各位能耐著性子看完。


End file.
